Candidate: Dina H. Griauzde, MD, MSc is a general internist and early career health services researcher focused on preventing type 2 diabetes (T2DM). Dr. Griauzde?s long-term career objective is to become an independent physician-scientist leading the development and evaluation of tailored, multilevel interventions for T2DM prevention that can be scaled and sustained within diverse practice settings. Research Context: Weight loss is the key driver of T2DM risk reduction. Patients prefer and benefit from preference-sensitive weight loss treatment plans, which may require adaptations over time to optimize outcomes. While primary care providers and practices theoretically play a central role in supporting patients? weight loss, they lack coordinated, effective, and sustainable strategies to personalize and adapt treatment plans to help more individuals with prediabetes achieve clinically significant weight loss. Accordingly, obesity remains poorly managed in primary care settings. Specific Aims: The overarching aim of this proposal is to use implementation science (i.e., the study of provider behavior within the context of organizational constraints) to develop and pilot test a novel multilevel intervention to support personalized and adaptable weight loss treatment plans in primary care settings. Multilevel interventions target at least two levels of influence (e.g., providers, health system) and are a promising strategy to promote significant and sustained changes in clinical practice. Intervention components will be selected to address key determinants of successfully supporting patients? weight loss. Research Plan: Dr. Griauzde will use a theory-based implementation science checklist to guide semi- structured interviews with patients, providers, practice staff, and system leaders to identify determinants of successfully supporting patients? weight loss (Aim 1). She will then link key determinants to evidence- and theory-based implementation strategies to develop of a novel, multilevel intervention, Support to Prevent T2DM (StoP DM), consisting of (1) personalized weight loss plans; (2) remote weight monitoring; and (3) proactive outreach by primary care teams and/or automated tools to provide support and/or adapt treatment plans to optimize weight loss (Aim 2). She will pilot test the intervention and conduct a mixed methods evaluation (Aim 3). These data will inform a future multisite study of the refined intervention. Career Development Plan: Dr. Griauzde will develop expertise in (1) implementation science; (2) multilevel intervention design; and (3) mixed methods design and evaluation of clinical trials. Dr. Griauzde?s training will be supported by highly experienced, interdisciplinary mentors; advanced didactic coursework; and participation in research and career development meetings and seminars within an ideal training environment. This award will enable Dr. Griauzde to become an independent investigator and national leader in developing, testing, and implementing multilevel interventions for the prevention of T2DM and other obesity-related chronic conditions.